Aelliciah Larris Warrens
History Aelliciah Warrens is much of a common civilian of a past harmed by war. Born a year or two after the first orcish invasion. Her parents were killed by an orcish raiding party as she was merely an infant. Guards that patrolled the roads of Redridge found the bodies of the parents and the infant about three hours after the raid. The infant girl crying for her parents. Although the orcs could not be found, they took the child to the orphanage of Redridge. With Stormwind in rubble, they had to care for her elsewhere. The town of Redridge wasn't as broken in the past. Before the threats of Blackrock orcs, gnolls, mountain gronn, and other creatures. The only fears of the land were the lake creatures that only foolish fisherman would tread without a harpoon. Aelliciah was adopted by a couple of farmers that grew redridge pumpkins. Tanya and Erik Larris. Although they only adopted the one girl, there was plenty of children that lived in that town. Picking Scarlet flowers, fishing from the harbor, even hide and go seek was safer back then. At the age of sixteen, Aelliciah had a planned marriage with an Elwynn farmer family. Pete Warren was a farm born soldier. With the two families joining, not only the two farming families profited, but Pete and Aelliciah had much in common. Simillar wishes for a family, interests in exploring Azeroth. One could say it was love at first sight. Only two years into their marriage, they decided to settle in Elwynn. giving birth to a baby girl, Annette Warren. The child was born healthy and plump to boot. But just as sudden as the birth was announced, the child died at three months old. No real evidence of sickness, murder, nor neglect. The child simply passed. Tearing Aelliciah and Pete apart. (( Child died of S.I.D.S)) The marriage between Pete and Aelliciah grew shaky with the passing of their daughter. Their efforts to fund their home ran low with the farm producing less in their depression. Much like any loyal soldier, Pete made the travels to Lordaeran to join Arthas's journey to Northrend. Not only to provide enough funds to keep their farm afloat, but to provide distance between the already bitter couple. Days turned into months, months turned into years as Aelliciah waited. Receiving the news of her husband's reported death in Northrend. As well as following the kingdom's fall. Leaving a grieving widow and a farm she'd have to sell to survive. Redridge grew more and more dangerous with orc populations taking over a fortress east of Lakeshire, Gnoll clans being disturbed by the new race that evicted them of their hunting grounds. Living with her parents, Aelliciah explored all trades of work. Farming, mining, herbalism, anyhting to help her create an income to help her survive an already harsh time. With the Raiding of Northrend taking heavy blows on Stormwind's economy, homeless filled the lands of Westfall and Redridge, forcing Aelliciah to find work by other means. Finding a reletively cheap home in the city rebuilt. She managed to find good trade with shipments of food across seas, as well as making a living off of selling pastries and meals. Although she lost her lover and child, she strives to move on and find happiness wherever she can find it. Out of all the crafts, her cherry pie hits her peak trade. "Happiness is a bright cherry." Recent: Aelliciah recently returned from a nightmare of a trip. From what was supposed to be an escape from Stormwind, ended up becoming the worst possible moment in her life. All beginning with drama and threats upon her life. Hiring a ship towards Darnassus, Aelliciah packed up clothes, her gold, and some food for the trip. Taking the first boat to the Kaldorei's home. She got comfortable on the ship, and was looking forward to a new start. This would all change. From the Siege of Orgrimmar, the docks were lined with Sea mines, build from the blackfuse company and aimed to stop the siege. One of the mines was washed away and set adrift into the great sea. Aelliciah's ship was unfortunate to ram into this mine. Blowing the ship apart, and killing multiple others, as well as throwing this woman out into the waters. She washed ashore onto Durotar, home of the orcs. In a fit of panic and fear, she scurried into one of the ruined homes and set camp. Meeting a multitude of people aiming to examine the wreckage. A single druid who saw the remains of the boat really offered comfort than fear. Already sensing this woman wasn't a threat in any means. A pandaren magi offered to escort her off the continent shortly after finding her beaten form. Due to the siege. Boats between Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms were halted for Kor'kron presence and extraction. Taking the long route home en route to Darnassus by foot. A woman in a land she has no recollection of. With a horrid sense of direction to boot. As they made the trek. Aelliciah was seperated from this Pandaren, leaving her to travel North-west on her own. Whether it was misfortune or not, she was discovered and captured by Grimtotem tauren. A warlord of their kind kept the woman in captivity for nearly two weeks, torturing her mind with food and freedom. Depriving her and left chained to a stone wall as he debated what he intended to do with her. The Warlord finally came up with an idea. Brutal in mind and had far greater tasks against the shu'halo tauren. he dumped her into Thousand Needles, left to drown or find a way to wash ashore to safety. Aelliciah had to fight and struggle to the Speedbarge for rescue. Nearly drowning under the many tides that battered her already weakened body. Spending a week in recovery, she met a gnomish mage. The drunken man offered his aid beneath his drunken form. Willing to send her off to Stormwind. But like all drunks, something would go wrong. Accidentally sending Aelliciah to the ruins of Theramore. Further away from her desired location. Much the story leading from there had her meet multiple Horde members that attacked or threatened her. Leaving a sense of insecurity as she finally got a boat back to the Eastern Kingdoms. Needing to make the walk from Arathi Highlands, back to Stormwind.However, once the woman made it back to the Eastern Kingdoms, Aelliciah lived her true nightmare. All she knew she had to head south. Forcing her to walk through multiple territories. She stepped into the wetlands, right into Dragonmaw territory. Aelliciah fled from the orcs as they gave chase. While the group broke apart, One kept on her track. Every turn she took, he was right behind her. As Aelliciah escaped, she had only a dagger for a weapon, useless to the war axe the orc held. Aelliciah could only flee in fear. Holding her sharpened letter opener closely. The orc found the woman moments later as he gave chase and swayed his axe. Not aiming for a kill, aiming to inflict as much damage, causing multiple slices to her sides and chest. Even getting her face a few times. Aelliciah fell to the ground, trying to scurry away from the beast. The orc cackled at such easy prey, seeking to catch the woman for whatever nefarious deeds he may have in mind. which led to his end. Her dagger raised up as he lunged at her. Landing directly on his chest, piercing right through his leather armors, and directly into his sternum. Whether it hit his heart, or not. He was dead within seconds. Aelliciah panted in exhaustion. The chase already tired the malnourished woman. Orcish blood staining her clothes and stinging her fresh wounds. Fainting shortly after with the corpse lying upon her. About five hours passed before Aelliciah moved tthe beast off her. Drenched in the beast's blood. Not only horrifying the woman, but also had the woman puke more than she eaten within months, only weakening her further. How she made it to Stormwind is even a blur to her.. but now she deals with fears beyond her imagining, and its only the beginning. Dealing with nightmares and consulting to priests and others alike to move on. Appearances * Tournament of Ages - Food Merchant, Audience member. * Stormwind City - Shipping goods, or selling food. Physical Description Aelliciah Larris Warrens is not much of the Stormwind unique civilians. Not too fit, nor too fat. She appears to be just your average human woman. Her long hair naturally flows to the right of her head, providing a little shade over her eye. Her ears are pieced by golden orbs. And light make up is placed upon her face such a a red lipstick, and a reddish eyeshadow. Aelliciah isn't too formal in her clothing choice. Either wearing a dress, cooking apron, or casual clothing. However a well loved marriage band is found upon her finger. Despite never being seen with some significant other. Personality Aelliciah's character is extremely soft spoken. Paranoid yet joyful. She keeps a bright attitude to somewhat cloud what pain she's suffered in the past. An optimist in the view. A box of locked sorrows beneath the husk. She keeps her attitude lively and bright. Trying to help others to brighten her own life. Acting almost motherly to everyone in her own way. When confronted with conflict, her voice and talent of cuisine is the only known actions she can take. Passionate for those whom she cares for, and paranoid of violence as a whole. Trying to take a pacifistic turn to all events instead of getting caught in a fight. Only rarely will she ever put her life on the line if she knows something bad will happen if she doesn't take action. Quotes * "Not everyone can be the hero or the villain. But it is our actions that make them." * "Happiness is a bright red cherry." * "For what is joy without hardships or trials? We will all have our own, and find peace within it." Category:Characters Category:Cooks Category:Human Category:Stormwindian